Holly's Forest
Herein lies a small forest area. It is on a hill, surrounded by trees. There's a river passing down the hill, so Holly, a glossy black she-cat with blue eyes and a scar on her flank can lap up the water. Prey roams here often, so if you're here and starving, come on and eat! Holly will welcome any cat here. Chat Holly: *pads in and looks up* Ah, a peaceful place. A small little gray tom padded in, no older than 3 moons old. His eyes were somber and weak. A small little silver she-cat padded in , no older than 3 moons. Her eyes were full of fear. " Hello" she said her voice shaking. The tom did not reply. He walked slowly towards the river. Rambler; *pads in ear twitching* The tiny she-cat shrank back when she saw him then she walked up to him " Hi, who are you?" (Hey Frostyness? Could you please refrain from using spaces after "?. Thanks, it just makes things easier to read.) Holly looked up. "Hello all of you. What are your names?" The tiny she-cat paded up to her "Hi, I am not sure what my name is?" Yoda padded in beside Holly and sniffed her, "You smell like forest, are you here, alone? My name is Yoda." "Yes I am" she said softly "I'm sorry, but I can only accept so many members." Holly flicked her tail. "I am here alone." A very handsome red-brown tabby tom with lopsided back legs waded through the stream. He limped up to the shore and layed down, breathless. "I've been travelling for many days to find a place to live peacefully. I left my family in good paws. Can you please help me?" he begged Holly. The little gray kit stared sadly at Holly. "You can all stay here for a while." Holly dipped her head. She looked at the handsome red brown tabby. "Sure." The little gray kit mewled at Holly hungrily. "Can you eat fresh kill?" The kit had a confused look on his face. The tiny she-cat paded up to Holly "Can you give me a name" she said hopefuly (What's her pelt description) Holly flicked her ear to the male kit, and turned to the she-kit. "Sure." She studied the kit. ( a small silver she-cat with warm blue eyes ) The tiny kits eyes brighten. The gray tom looked up expectantly at Holly with big green eyes. The little she-cat pokes the gray kit with her tail. The tom hisses playfully and feebly nudges her. The she-cat narrows her eyes playfully and pokes him again (Okay, I'm confused. Do all of these cats not have names?) Holly eyed the silver cat. Finally, she breathed out, "Dew." ( i dont know ) "Yay, I am Dew now do as I say" she said playfully to the other kit (Only the two kits) The gray tom looked at Holly, waiting for his turn. Dew bounces around. "You...Shade." Holly mewed. Dew purred and looked thankfully at Holly Shade nudged Dew and talked to her for the first time. "Where can we go now? We have no home!" Dew sadly looked at her paws " I am not sure" she said sadly. Shade sighed and ran his tail down Dew's back. "We'll find somewhere." Dew looked up "How" she asked sadly Holly looked at the kits. "You can stay here if you please." She offered. Shade brightened and gave Holly a grateful glance. "Did you hear that, Dew? We have a home now!" Dews eyes darken a bit "If we evan survive" she said coldly. "You aren't old enough for fresh-kill?" Holly asked. "I tried eating some, but I just choked up." Shade replied. Yoda stared pitifully at Shade, "I think I now someone that can help. SlimJim, my sister. Shes expecting kits right now, but I can get her too come." nuzzles Holly and left in search of sister. Dew brightened up "Maybe we will live" (Isn't she a DarkClan cat?) Holly sat down. Dew runs around Holly saying thank you SlimJim slowly pads in Yoda at her side, "Here, drink up..." Yoda whispered kindly watching as his sister positioned herself in a nest of flowers. SlimJim growled, "My leader and Clanmates will be worried and disappointed at me for helping filthy rouge kits," Dew growls "We are not filthy we are very clean, I would rather die then take me milk from you" she said as she padded away from her Darkpaw, a shadowclan apprentice wanders in Dew looks at him her eyes full of hate. Darkpaw: *ear twitches* where am i? Dew "Don't know" she said as she walked away . Darkpaw: do you know anyone called Hollypaw? Dew "I know Holly but not Hollypaw" the little kit said Darkpaw: oh im a shadowclan cat, *looks around* what about Frostypaw? Dew "I am a lost kit and nope" Shade nudged Dew. "C'mon Dew, we need to eat. This might be our last chance in a long time to drink milk." He feebly flicked his little ear and padded cautiously over to SlimJim. Dew pads to Slimjim growling. Shade lay his tail on her bacl. "Do you want to get fed or not?" Dew "Yes" she said looking at her paws. "Then be more courteous to SlimJim, you are lucky she is going to feed you." Shade spat.